


Golden Sun, Silver Moon

by DigitalPopsicle



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPopsicle/pseuds/DigitalPopsicle
Summary: They've been given a new life, but Lautrec still can't get his head around the two Astorans. He certainly wasn't jealous of what they had together. And he most definitely didn't want to be part of it at all!-Rated for smut in later chapters, tags will be added along the way-
Relationships: Lautrec of Carim/Oscar of Astora, Lautrec of Carim/Solaire of Astora, Lautrec of Carim/Solaire of Astora/Oscar of Astora, Oscar of Astora/Solaire of Astora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Golden Sun, Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in 2018 as a spin-off from an RP I did with my girlfriend. I'll be uploading it in chapters as I work through it and fix them up!
> 
> Also side note my knowledge of Dark Souls is limited to what I've picked up from her by osmosis and our various headcanons and AU ideas ^^;;;
> 
> Headcanons abound over our ideas about Astora and Carim. Enjoy the ride!

The air was cold at night. What little heat of the day there was left as the sun fell beyond the horizon, leaving nothing but a clear sky dotted with the shimmer of stars. As beautiful as it was, it was indeed very cold.

A soft crackle was the only noise around the resting party of weary knights, popping as the wood that burned creaked and turned to ashes, casting the remains of a low glow on three sleeping forms.

Well, two sleeping and one annoyingly awake.

Sighing, the raven haired man rolled into his back, staring up at the sky and leaning his head on the makeshift pillow he'd made from scrap material. One benefit he had to admit was that seeing the stars was still a very beautiful sight. They were far more beauitful than the fake sky that had been above them for most of their journey together. Seeing real stars twinkling on a clear night did fill him with a small sense of awe and wonder.

At least until a draft crept over him and forced him to curse under his breath, curling up on his side and huddling closer to the fire.

It hadn't been the cold that had woken him but a bad dream. It was nothing he wasn't used to, but now that he was awake and the light cool breeze kept brushing over him Lautrec couldn't get back to sleep. Instead he'd taken to staring between the sky, the darkened landscape around them, and over the shadows of his sleeping companions.

To the other side of the fire were the two lovebirds, not quite entwined but still lovingly close to each other, the golden hair on the both of them shining softly in the dying light of the fire.

He sighed heavily, carding his fingers through his thick raven hair. The two blondes had insisted on sleeping by campfire, something about old comforts. Lautrec had to admit he had been soothed by the campfire as well, though he wouldn't admit such out loud.

Another shudder, a louder curse, and this time he sat upright to grab a nearby piece of wood to put on the fire, keeping it kindled. After all there was no fire maiden to keep this one burning.

Dark eyes once again trailed over the two Astorans slumbering peacefully nearby. He couldn't help but envy them and their idyllic lives. Granted he knew their 'previous' lives hadn't exactly ended pleasantly, but now they had a new life to court, fall in love, live together in domestic bliss, whilst Lautrec was just... Lautrec. Lautrec of Carim, city of thieves and most dedicated knight of Goddess Fina. At least he used to be. Was there even a point in being Lautrec of Carim when Carim no longer existed and the life he'd once had was dust in the wind?

He wished it was, because then he could have peaceful dreams and sleep in the arms of someone who would hold him close and chase away the nightmares should they come.

Another shudder, though this one wasn't due to the cold. He frowned deeply, gazing into the fire and flames that crackled before him.

They'd somehow been given a new life and he was still caught up in the old one. Old habits die hard, and he'd die before his habits did.

The favoured knight hadn't realised he had been lost in his thoughts until a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. Grabbing the nearest rock as a weapon Lautrec half swung at the thing that had startled him, only to come face to face with Oscar, who successfully blocked his arm.

"Easy now, it's only me." The other knight spoke with a voice raspy from sleep, eyes slightly darkened beneath as if he'd just woken, which he probably had. "Are you alright?"

Lautrec paused, words catching in his throat. He wanted to say no, he wasn't alright, he was cold and he'd had a stupid nightmare that was plaguing his mind, but he refused to show weakness. His dark eyes avoided Oscar's enquiring ones, snorting and shrugging almost nonchalantly.

"I am fine, don't you worry your pretty little head." He even added an eyeroll, as if the Astoran was causing him great inconvenience. "What are you doing awake anyway?"

"Apparently I'm still a light sleeper when it comes to bonfires." Oscar removed his hand finally, offering an awkward but good-natured chuckle. "Annoying really. I do ache for a bed."

"He doesn't seem to have much of an issue." Lautrec snorted again, gesturing his head to the other sleeping just behind them.

"Yes, he's always been able to sleep well by a fire. Like he puts his entire trust in it to protect him." The blonde Astoran chuckled again, shuffling closer in a sleepily clumsy manner. He stretched and yawned, bones popping, though he didn't look much more awake after he'd done so.

"Go back to sleep, no use two of us being tired in the morning." Lautrec nudged him, edging a little further away from him. He was a grown man, damn it, why was he being so awkward around the two of them?

Raising an eyebrow Oscar gave him a look that suggested he wasn't taking any of the favoured knight's bullshit that night. With a heavy sigh, the man hooked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him back and forcefully shoving him in a manner that had in sprawling before Lautrec could even say a word. When words did threaten to splutter indignantly out of his mouth, Oscar simply flopped next to him, moving his not-pillow beneath his head to get comfortable.

It was only then that Lautrec realised he had been forcefully sandwiched between the two Astorans, and annoyingly he was a darn sight warmer.

"Mmn, what are you two doing?" Came a sleepy voice, and both of the men looked up to see Solaire's tousled golden hair hiding half of a sleepy face. It was quite adorable really.

"Lautrec is joining us." Oscar told him, reaching over the man in the middle of them to affectionately brush the other's hair out of his face. "Go back to sleep."

Solaire didn't need telling twice, and Lautrec didn't exactly want to move. As much as his legs twitched to run and his jaw clenched in some form of nerves and fear, he really was warmer, and wasn't this what he'd been craving all along?

With a small harrumph, the raven haired knight rolled onto his side, almost purposefully wriggling as he found a more comfortable position. Once settled, he felt a closer presence behind him, and soon enough Oscar was pressed up against his back, one arm thrown over him and holding him close.

Another shudder, this time a mild pleasurable one as the man behind him softly stroked his shoulder. He pulled a face, but honestly didn't really mind. It was... nice. Even better when Solaire sleepily wriggled closer, facing him and grasping his exposed hands in his own, even going so far as to nuzzle his cheek against them.

Freezing briefly, Lautrec had to force himself to relax. He knew the two of them wouldn't actually hurt him, at least on a conscious level. It was his subconscious that he needed to kick in the teeth and tell to shut up.

Eventually, the warmth provided by the two bodies either side of him sank into him, lulling him into a more peaceful slumber. Oscar's arm snuck under his head, effectively spooning against his back, whilst Solaire moved ever closer, holding the favoured knight's hands in his own against his chest, in a position where he could rest his head atop Lautrec's.

It was comfortable. It felt safe. It felt like home.


End file.
